Luz de Navidad
by LoveOver
Summary: Solo un pequeño One-shot sobre una misión llena de luz risas Yullen


**Luz de navidad**

**Por: loveOver **

_Si D Gray Man me perteneciera, estaría muy ocupada como para hacer estas cosas… (A demás de que esto ya no sería un fanfic)_

_Pero prefiero que siga en manos de Hoshino-sensei._

Navidad.

Una palabra que se distinguía desde la entrada de la cafetería de la sede de la Orden Oscura, antes de ella estaba la palabra: "feliz". Ambas estaban escritas en una manta que pendía de dos pilares.

Dicha manta llevaría el mes completo de diciembre, puesta en ese lugar. No era tan lucida por lo que poco a poco iba pasando desapercibida para todos aquellos que la habían divisado al menos unas 5 veces, podía decirse que comenzaría a perder el sentido al llegar el día veintinueve del mes.

Allen Walker, el joven exorcista de cabellos blancos se encaminaba al comedor cuando la vio por primera vez, ocasionándole una sonrisa taciturna con solo una lectura. Por su mente paseaban varios pensamientos enfocados en el significado de tal fecha. No era algo que le desagradara del todo, más bien era un trasfondo ubicado en los años previos al actual, los años en los que estuvo con su maestro. El general Cross Marian era sin duda alguna, un hombre rudo pero con grandes intereses (en su totalidad enfocado a puras conveniencias) y la navidad era particularmente un día en el que podía gozar de dádivas y vicios sin culpa alguna, mientras que el pequeño Allen, formaba parte de las filas de sirvientes entregados a su servicio, con la dificultad de que Allen no recibía paga, ni entretenimiento. De facto, nunca llego a disfrutar la navidad como se debía, mejor dicho, como su padre, Mana Walker, le había dado a entender.

¡Y cómo extrañaba a Mana Walker!

Un sentimiento de nostalgia acompañaba a este día, de deseos por tener una familia. Mana se lo había dicho, era un día especial, en el que el nacimiento de un salvador era motivo de la unión de las familias – ¿Qué es familia?- le preguntó el pequeño, en aquel entonces –los que viven juntos- le respondió simplemente y el niño nunca lo olvidó.

Y si eso era la familia, entonces su familia debería ser… deberían ser lo miembros del Cuartel General ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía tomar a aquellas personas como tales? Se sentía mal por ello. Ir en contra de las enseñanzas de su padre, eso era completamente inmoral, o por lo menos así lo creía.

Tenía que esforzarse para creerse aquello. Era su deber como representante de Mana Walker.

Era curioso ver, durante todo él mes, cada día de la semana, había una fiesta conmemorativa de la fecha. Al principió no entendía el motivo, pero después de preguntárselo a su compañera exorcista Lenalee Lee, lo comprendió –cada día llegan exorcistas y buscadores de diferentes misiones- le dijo la china –llegan y no sabemos cuando será la última vez que lo festejaremos, por eso todos los días del mes de diciembre tenemos una fiesta, para todos aquellos que no tendrán otro día dentro de la orden para festejarlo. ¿Te molesta?

–No- le aclaró el muchacho de plateados ojos –también me gusta mucho así porque puedo comer muchas cosas de la "cocina especial" de el señor Jeryy- uso la forma en que el cocinero había llamado a sus platillos festivos. Y no mentía, el muchacho había disfrutado de una gran variedad de alimentos antes de salir a su siguiente misión. Una no tan larga, según las indicaciones, el único detalle que le apuraba era su compañero de misión, nada menos que él exorcista-samurai Yu Kanda.

Kanda era un caso aparte. Difería mucho de Allen, o eso era lo que todos decían. Para Kanda era un fastidio recordar que era Navidad, lo peor de todo eran los festejos diarios, todo un dolor de cabeza. Trataba de no concentrarse mucho en ello, evitando formar parte de todas cosas que representaban la navidad, negándose a comer de la cocina especial del señor Jeryy.

Obviamente él tenía sus motivos.

Sabía muy bien su posición como exorcista, él se encontraba en una época de guerra, no había tiempo para festejar. Además estaba su gestión personal, encontrar a _esa _persona. Kanda estaba muy conciente de esto y concluía en esto: en que no debía apegarse mucho a la vida, puesto que no sabía cuando moriría, vivir era algo que dentro de si deseaba con ansías, pero que se negaba irrefutablemente ha hacerlo. Por eso mismo detestaba a las personas como Allen, que le daban esperanzas a vivir. Ese niño estaba lleno de luz, para Yu Kanda era totalmente inalcanzable, vivir como Allen lo hacía, eso no era sano, no para él.

Le pareció una maldita broma cuando le dijeron que su próximo trabajo sería junto al mocoso "brote de habas".

El asunto consistía, en ir a la capital de Polonia, Varsovia, mas fijamente en un área del lugar, la plaza del mercado. Durante la inauguración de las festividades navideñas, el gobernador había asistido para el encendido del pino, la gente se había amontonado alrededor del escenario para ver el espectáculo que se tenía preparado; por lo que todos presenciaron el momento en el que las luces fueron encendidas y una luz blanca, que rebasaba a todas las otras iluminaba el lugar y parte de la ciudad. Parecía que todo estaba planeado pero aquella luz no era normal, era una luz completamente blanca. No permitía que los otros focos transmitieran otro color más que el blanco, parecía que se había quedado de día, era bonito, pero al cabo de dos semanas en las que, ni desconectando la fuente de energía de la ciudad ese "día" en medio de la plaza se desvanecía. Se había vuelto motivo de calamidad, la luz no permitía dormir a las personas que vivían cerca del lugar, muchos locales y casas que quedaban en medio de la luz tenían miedo, perdían la noción del tiempo, ni que decir que tampoco sabían la hora a la que debían irse a descansar, las nueve de la mañana parecían las nueve de la noche. Pero nadie podía hacer nada.

Daba lugar a sospechas de una posible inocencia dentro de aquella área.

Durante el viaje en tren se presentaron las típicas discusiones entre los dos jóvenes, dispuestos a tirarse a golpes en medio de los pasillos. Pero oportunamente se detenían antes de destruir todo a su paso.

Llego un punto en el que ni uno de los dos hablaba, cada uno estaba concentrado en su propio asunto. Kanda cerraba los ojos meditando en su situación actual, su convivencia con el _moyashi_, es que ese niño siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas tan fácilmente, esto era lo que más le irritaba, que cada vez que convivía con él, cada vez que peleaban por cualquier tontería; conseguía liberarse, sus ojos se abrían a la realidad. Ahí estaba él, aun estaba vivo, estaba joven, en una etapa hormonal, aun podía darse la oportunidad de soñar con un futuro diferente y… ¡Lo odiaba profundamente! No debía sentirse así, no en esos momentos. Pero todo era por culpa de ese suave, calido, tierno niño que le daba esperanzas. Definitivamente lo odiaba.

Allen, sin embargo, miraba enfurruñado hacia la ventana, fijando sus ojos en el paisaje cada vez más nevado y frío que se veía afuera. De reojo se fijaba en el japonés frente a él, no podía concebir el motivo por el que se llevaba tan mal con Kanda, solo bastaba con mirarlo y en un santiamén era movido a molestarlo, o de alguna forma se sentía ofendido por él. Pero por alguna razón era precisamente esa actitud la que le entristecía, siendo él como normalmente era con todos, era fácilmente aceptado e incluso había ganado buenos amigos en su camino, pero tratándose de Yu Kanda, era todo complicado. El japonés lo había discriminado desde su llegada y eso le chocaba constantemente, era como cuando estaba en las calles, cuando la gente le huía por su brazo. Aun así, muy dentro, deseaba poder ganarse la amistad de su compañero, ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil? Kanda era realmente un reto personal; como decir: si me gano a Kanda, habré conseguido el aprecio de los que alguna vez me rechazaron… siendo sinceros, eran meras excusas de lo que en realidad deseaba.

Al llegar a la ciudad, como a las seis de la tarde, de inmediato notaron la luz blanca que iluminaba todo, era más increíble de lo que habían leído. La luz era tan densa que era posible palparla, se extendía desde la plaza hasta casi dos kilómetros de distancia, su "textura" era calida y suave, a pesar de la nevada, por un instante Allen se pregunto por qué querrían deshacerse de algo tan bello.

A pesar de las protestas de Kanda, lo primero que hicieron fue llegar al hotel (el cual quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación), donde les esperaba el buscador que tenía ya tiempo investigando la ubicación de la inocencia.

Encontraron al hombre parado frente a la entrada del hotel, justo para recibirles –pasemos para que puedan dejar sus pertenencias- les invito, después de haberles dado la bienvenida –como la luz no se va el lugar a perdido los turistas que estaban antes y los hoteles bajaron sus precios para poder rentar sus cuartos, cada uno tendrá su habitación- les decía mientras los guiaba al piso en que serían sus cuartos, por azares habían quedado un cuarto frente al otro.

Kanda no tenía tiempo para esperar a que Allen terminara de acomodar sus pertenencias, que en realidad no eran muchas, solo que él quería exagerar. Pero con las prisas Allen olvido ponerse sus guantes.

La cosa era sencilla, si la luz había aparecido al momento de encender las luces del pino, entonces alguna de las luces o la misma estrella debía ser. Así que se encaminaron a la plaza del mercado para localizar el pino y robarse todo aquello que pudiera emitir luz.

Llegaron al mercado seguidos del buscador quien les daba indicaciones sobre a donde debían ir. Allen miraba a todos lados embelezado con la belleza del lugar. Los edificios eran enormes construcciones antiguas, pero bien cuidadas, había fuentes atractivas, y monumentos. Todo le resultaba interesante, todo lo que le ayudara a no fijarse en el japonés que caminaba frente a él molesto.

El buscador les recomendó que escucharan lo que las personas decían del día del suceso, ya que esto podía servirles más de lo que creían. Yu, aunque con prisa y algo de molestia se detuvo a preguntar en un puesto de frutas –señora, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con esta luz?- trato de sonar calmado, pero para Allen le resulto descortés de su parte –al menos saluda, idiota, disculpe señora, ¿Podría contarnos algo que sepa sobre el día en que esta luz apareció?- el samurai soltó su típico "chih" y la señora amablemente procedió a contarles lo que ya sabían, solo hubo una cosa del relato que les llamo la atención.

–…y al momento en que el señor gobernador encendió las luces, una gran luz de atrás del pino apareció, nadie pudo ver nada hasta que paso un rato- cortó su narración cuando miro la enrojecida mano de Allen.

El chiquillo no había resistido tomar una de las manzanas tan apetitosas, que estaban en él estante, meditando si comprarla o no, había escuchado la historia, pero aun así no se dio cuenta cuando la señora le mando una mirada de desagrado al ver que tomaba la fruta con aquella mano deforme y se inclino para señalárselo a la otra muchacha que trabajaba con ella.

Tal vez él no lo noto, pero Kanda si y ahora estaba muy molesto por ello. Sentía su sangre hervir y unas enormes ganas de golpear a la vieja esa. Pero prefirió irse lo más pronto posible –vamos _moyashi_- fue el apodo con lo que logró llamar la atención ganándose un par de insultos por parte del pequeño.

–Gracias- tuvo que dejar la manzana en su lugar antes de que Kanda lo abandonara, ya que este había comenzado a dar unos pasos lejos, le dio una reverencia y camino hasta donde estaban los otros.

–Esperen un momento- dijo el buscador tomando el mapa de su bolsillo –según mis investigaciones, detrás de pino se encuentran…- su voz se detuvo al escuchar lo que las mujeres del negocio decían.

–Tira esa manzana la toco ese niño con esa mano tan asquerosa- le dijo la mujer que parecía no darse cuenta que los tres la habían escuchado.

– ¡Que asco, no quiero tocarla!- grito la muchacha tomando la fruta con un trozo de papel de periódico, la mujer le hizo alarde de que bajara la voz, luego mas vendedores comenzaron a fijarse en la mano del pequeño de cabellos blancos movidos por el morbo y la chismería que comenzaron a soltar las dos mujeres.

Allen bajo la cabella apenado y humillado, claro que no quería demostrarlo, pero no podía evitar recordar su mala suerte, regañándose mentalmente por no haber tomado los guantes a tiempo.

E increíblemente el más molesto de los tres resulto ser Kanda. El japonés movido por su instinto se encamino al puesto de frutas –quiero esa manzana- le indico entre dientes.

– ¿Disculpe?- pregunto la mujer acercándose para poderle escuchar.

–Que me de esa estúpida manzana- alzo su voz. Allen de inmediato levanto su cabeza para voltear a ver lo que su compañero hacia.

– ¿Esta seguro…? Mire aquí tengo otras que…

–Le dije que quería esa manzana ¿No? Ahora démela- le interrumpió.

La más joven, quien aun sostenía la manzana con el periódico se la extendió aun asqueada – ¿Cuánto es?- le pregunto Kanda con fastidio.

–Esa no, esa se la doy gratis- le dijo la mujer mientras que la muchacha se alejaba del aura asesina que comenzaba a despedir Yu Kanda.

Pero la respuesta no complació para nada al exorcista quien saco unas monedas por ventura y se lo arrojó –tome- sin ningún reparo más se encamino a su puesto, a penas reaccionando a lo que sus acciones le habían llevado.

Bueno, siendo Yu Kanda un reconocido adversario de Allen, no era para nada normal defenderle. Pero no se había podido detener al ver esa expresión en el muchacho, esta bien que decía no importarle, que detestaba a la gente maldita y que no lo tocaría, que con solo verlo lo irritaba, pero todo ese "espectáculo" tenía una razón de ser; Allen Walker debía comprender que la vida era difícil, que no debía conformarse con tener esa maldición y punto, que debía luchar, así como él lo hacia, para librarse de ella, y que no debía ser tan suave con los otros.

Así que simplemente le demostró que no debía ser tan confiado. O eso quería creer.

Por otra parte tanto el buscador, que ya conocía la fama de Yu Kanda, y Allen se quedaron impresionados, especialmente el menor por la repentina reacción del mayor. Ninguno de ellos hablo, ni siquiera cuando Kanda regreso con la manzana en la mano.

– ¿Ves lo que provocas estúpido _moyashi_?- le arrojo la tan afamada fruta y el muchacho la atrapo antes de que cayera –será mejor que ocultes tus torpes manos antes que causes otro alboroto- Allen enrojeció de coraje y justo cuando iba a debatir, el japonés volvió a hablar –oye tu, termina con lo que nos ibas a decir.

El buscador volvió a abrir el mapa y se aclaro la garganta –como les decía, detrás del pino hay unos negocios de regalos y en las cuadras siguientes hay otra plaza seguido por casas- les iba señalando cada cosa que decía –no se si quieran ir primero al pino y luego a los negocios o viceversa- Kanda le arrebato el mapa para mirarlo por si mismo.

–Andado- les dijo comenzando a caminar con paso presuroso.

El joven Walker se alzo gritando – ¿Y a ti quién te nombro encargado?- pero Kanda siguió caminando –idiota, te estoy hablando- corrió hacia él.

– ¿Qué te dije de las manos?- Allen se avergonzó y oculto sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco palpando la manzana y sonrojándose, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el exorcista mayor. _"Diablos" _pensó Yu Kanda mirando el bello rostro del más joven _"¿Cuánto mas me resistiré a él?" _y es que era tan lindo verle así, de alguna forma agradeciéndole por haberle respaldado…

Una vez frente al pino hicieron una planeación sobre como buscar. Concluyeron que debían separarse, mientras que Allen y el buscador robarían las luces del pino (porque eso mismo se tenía que hacer), Kanda iría a preguntar a los negocios, luego se reunirían, hasta que el reloj de la plaza marcara las diez en punto.

Allen no había permitido que Kanda hiciera la labor de robar las luces, ya que conociéndolo acabaría por cortar el árbol y eso llamaría mucho la atención. Claro que tampoco confiaba con que logrará investigar algo en las tiendas de regalos pero prefería eso a una multitud embravecida.

Normalmente esperarían a que oscureciera para escalar el pino y robarlo, pero en una situación así, debían hacer algo más complicado. Se quedó mirando el pino desde abajo, el árbol estaba plantado sobre una tarima y era bastante alto, llevaba rato examinando el panorama y ni aun así una sola idea nacía que le ayudara. Se rascó la cabeza, cansado de no obtener un buen plan, lo único que conseguía era recordar las acciones cometidas por Yu Kanda al apoyarle, era una cosa muy rara, pero se sentía bastante bien, su corazón latía fuertemente y un ligero enrojecimiento aparecía en sus mejillas, de alguna forma se lo correspondería.

Luego tocó la manzana que aun permanecía en su bolsa, sonrió y la tomó comenzando a comerla, finalmente Kanda había pagado mucho por ella, eso significaba lo valioso que era ¿No? Repentinamente se sintió muy mal por su actitud después de que él regresara.

Oh, pero ahora estaba en medio de una misión, no estaba para "esas cosas".

–Joven Walker- le llamo el buscador –aquí ya no hay hora de descanso, debemos regresar ya, se supone que ya es de noche, tenemos que ir a buscar al joven Kanda- Allen asintió terminando de comer la manzana.

Llegaron al centro de la plaza, el lugar donde habían quedado que sería el punto de encuentro y para su sorpresa el japonés ya estaba ahí cruzado de brazos mientras que veía a la nada, como si estuviese meditando –joven Kanda- le llamo el buscador, ganando su intención –como ya se habrán dado cuenta la gente de esta ciudad esta tan confundida con los horarios que no sabe ya a que hora descansar, mucha gente viene hasta aquí a ver el espectáculo, pero prefieren no quedarse por el exceso de luz.

Kanda lucia cansado, probablemente porque había caminado mucho. Caminaron hasta el hotel, que no quedaba tan lejos del lugar.

Eso era lo peor y Allen Walker no le quedó duda alguna después de llegar a su cuarto. Al principió se dijo "si la luz viene de a fuera, solo hay que cerrar las ventanas" y así lo hizo, cada cortina fue cerrada, la puerta y todo orificio del que pensó que podría entrar luz, pero ni aun así lograba eliminar el efecto.

Tomó los cobertores acomodándolos sobre él y cubriéndose la cabeza, en un intento por encontrar algo de oscuridad, averiguando que la luz era tan capaz de atravesar los cobertores y podía ver perfectamente bien, incluso al cerrar los ojos, le daba una sensación como de que alguien había prendido una lámpara y puesto la luz sobre sus parpados, se convenció de que a pesar de ser las… doce de la noche, (porque lo vio en un reloj que colgaba en la pared de su cuarto), no podría dormir.

Se revolvió entre las cobijas, durante un rato hasta que se harto completamente y se sentó _"¿El idiota de Kanda ya se habrá dormido?" _se pregunto, recordaba haber notado un poco de cansancio en él, probablemente la respuesta sería una positiva.

Bueno, ser curioso no era lo suyo, pero nadie le castigaría si iba e investigaba algo que le llamaba tanto la atención, menos si era cuidadoso.

Se puso sus pantuflas y en pijama salió de su cuarto para ir a la habitación del japonés. Con mucha, mucha precaución fue abriendo la puerta, dándose cuenta que no estaba cerrada con seguro. Parecía como si simplemente hubiera entrado a su cuarto y se hubiera echado a la cama a dormir.

Lentamente, fijándose que no hiciera ningún sonido entre abrió la puerta y se asomo.

En efecto, el exorcista estaba acostado en su cama, sin cobijarse, aun con su uniforme y botas, era como lo había pensado – ¿Qué diablos quieres _moyashi_?- su voz le sobresalto, abriendo la puerta de golpe de los nervios – ¿Ahora te da por acosar a los otros?- se mofo.

Allen no se iba a quedar así definitivamente –me llamo Allen- le dijo entrando al cuarto, a pesar de no haber sido invitado –no te estoy acosando, es solo que- se detuvo a pensar en una buena razón para la que el otro no se burlara de su actitud –es que no nos dijiste que fue lo que conseguiste en tu investigación.

–Idiota, si hubiera conseguido algo, seguramente no estaría aquí- ni siquiera se levanto ni abrió sus ojos, solamente contesto

–De seguro no puedes porque no sabes hacer las cosas bien.

–Cállate y déjame dormir de una maldita vez- continuaba en esa actitud el japonés, Allen comenzaba a molestarse por ello -No se lo que tengas en mente para haber entrado aquí, estúpidas excusas que te inventas- murmuro con fastidio, el británico a penas escucho las ultimas palabras.

–Idiota- le expreso aun sin deseos de salir de ahí.

– ¡Ya déjame dormir!- el grito Kanda arrojándole una almohada que casi le atina a la cara.

–Es que yo no puedo dormir…- término diciendo el muchacho bajando su voz apenadamente.

Kanda abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, estaba comenzando a impacientarse con esa actitud tan inmadura por parte del peliblanco – ¿Sabes como hago para dormirme?- camino hacia él, maquinalmente Allen retrocedió un poco cuando Kanda lo agarro del brazo y lo jalo hasta la puerta –me deshago del idiota _moyashi _que esta en mi cuarto- finalizó sacándolo bruscamente del cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Allen se quedo atónito al escuchar como su compañero cerraba la puerta con seguro.

– ¡_Bakanda_!- pateo la puerta, pero corrió como un niño pequeño a su cuarto cuando escucho que el insultado volvía a abrir la puerta.

­– ¡Estúpido _moyashi_!- gritó Yu Kanda con una aura maligna rodeándole. Allen no estaba ahí, había sido bastante rápido para regresar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Ni modo, Allen Walker tuvo que arreglárselas solo para poder dormir, se entretuvo pensando en lo que haría para robarse las luces y la estrella del árbol navideño hasta que se quedo dormido.

Un supuestamente nuevo día, que no se habrían enterado de él a menos que él buscador, quien llevaba cuentas del tiempo que pasaba. Lo primero que hicieron fue desayunar, la cafetería del hotel tenía un muy amplio menú de alimentos que les ofrecían, entre ellos, para fortuna de Kanda, incluían Soba.

Luego se fueron a la plaza a continuar con su trabajo.

Esta vez, Allen ya tenía un buen plan en su cabeza. Se lo explico al buscador quien quedo impresionado con la ágil mente del muchacho, era un plan muy elaborado, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Primero tendrían que conseguir una cinta plástica amarilla, de esas que contenían la leyenda "no pasar". Cosa que fue bastante fácil, ya que la tomaron de un bote de basura, cercano a una construcción recién terminada.

En seguida colocarían la tira alrededor del pino y se harían pasar por investigadores, probablemente si llamarían la atención, pero serían lo suficientemente rápidos para cuando se dieran cuenta de su farsa.

Justo cuando iban a poner la cinta vieron con gran asombro a los vendedores cercanos al pino y otras personas que escalaban en árbol y rompían las luces.

– ¡Deténganse por favor!- les llamo Allen.

Todos las persona que se empeñaban en destruir las luces se detuvieron – ¡Ya no soportamos esto!- grito una mujer que mostraba las luces en su mano, mas personas se unieron a sus quejas – ¿Cómo planeas que festejemos la navidad con toda esta molesta luz?, no he dormido en días, mis hijos tampoco- le dijo un hombre que estaba escalando el árbol.

–Bueno, soy un exorcista y he venido a investigar el caso, si me permiten ayudarles, quizás pueda descubrir lo que provoca esta luz- las personas se miraron unas a otras.

– ¡Es justo lo que necesitamos!- gritó la mujer, mas voces de alegría se oyeron.

– ¿Necesita las luces?- le pregunto otra señora.

–Me temo que si. Y la estrella, si es posible.

– ¡Vamos, ayudemos al señor exorcista! Pongan en esta bolsa todas las luces- dijo la mujer mostrando una bolsa para basura que había llevado para echar lo que pudiera destruir del árbol y todos obedecieron gustosos.

Allen solo les sonreía y les agradecía su cooperación. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que creía.

Cuando todos terminaron de guardar las luces y que la estrella fuera guardada la mujer volvió a hablarle al niño –oh, tus padres han de estar orgullosos de ti- Allen no supo que decir, ni como reaccionar a aquellas palabras.

Decidieron volver a separarse. Mientras que el buscador llevaba la bolsa al hotel para revisar si las luces contenían la inocencia, Allen se encamino a buscar a Kanda.

Aunque su búsqueda tampoco fue muy difícil, un par de akuma aparecieron en la zona donde él exorcista de largos cabellos negros estaba. El niño llego al lugar cuando Yu Kanda ya había acabado con los monstruos.

– ¡Kanda!- le llamo –ya tenemos las luces, vamos a revisarlas- Kanda solo lo siguió sin decir nada.

Llegaron al hotel e inmediatamente dieron con el buscador que a penas llevaba un pequeño tramo de luces revisadas –son muchas luces- les señalo, recordaron que el pino era bastante grande, así que les tomaría unas cuantas horas revisarlas.

No llevaban mucho cuando el buscador comenzó ha hablar muy emotivamente –llevo desde noviembre fuera del cuartel general, recuerdo que el año pasado durante este mes todos los días había una fiesta navideña, me pregunto si este año habrá sido igual- Allen y Kanda chocaron sus miradas, parecía como si ambos lograrán entenderse en ese momento.

–Si, de hecho todos los días hay una gran comida- fue Allen quien respondió.

–Cuando termine esta misión regresare junto con ustedes, así que tendré la oportunidad de ver a mis amigos y festejar con ellos- nadie más hablo. El buscador se disculpo diciendo que tenía que dar aviso de la situación a la sede y se fue del cuarto dejando solos a los exorcistas.

Todo ese discurso había puesto a meditar de nueva cuenta al joven Walker, miraba de reojo a Kanda y volvía a su trabajo revisando las luces. Pero no lograba sentirse satisfecho con sus conclusiones acerca de su "nueva familia" recordó las palabras de la señora cuando le entregaron la bolsa y no pudo impedirse a hablar –Kanda… ¿Tu crees que tus padres han de estar orgullosos de ti?- Kanda rodó los ojos con fastidió y chasqueo la lengua.

Allen se puso rápidamente de pie y exclamo –ves, no sabes hablar como un ser humano normal- y retomo su posición, sentado, sosteniendo las luces. Hubo un silencio y Kanda se animo ha hablar, aun sintiendo que se arrepentiría –yo que voy a saber, no es que haya pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. A demás ahora no tiene importancia.

–Eres un amargado- murmuro el otro.

–Ahora quién es el que no puede hablar como una persona normal.

–Ya pues… es que va a ser navidad y tener una familia…- comenzó a divagar.

–Mocoso sentimental- se mofo.

– ¿Ves? Contigo no se puede.

Otro chasqueo –al final de cuentas mi familia es con quienes vivo- dijo tan serio que Allen no distinguió como tomarlo. Por un instante le recordó las palabras de Mana, pero en boca de Kanda, hasta parecía tener otro sentido.

–Y…- alargo el sonido – ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto inocentemente, pero no recibió contestación alguna. Dentro de si se preguntaba si el estaba incluido en ellos, de solo creer que no, algo parecido a un vacío aparecía.

Paso un rato y el buscador regreso, mirando que los muchachos ya llevaban bastante avanzado, así que se ofreció a terminar la labor, a pesar de que ya sabían cual era el resultado. La inocencia no estaba ahí.

Por la tarde, (supuestamente era tarde), porque el reloj marcaba las tres salieron a investigar a las tiendas de regalos que faltaban y de ser necesario, la otra plaza y las casas.

–No es por nada pero… antes de que ocurriera el desastre yo conservaba un cofre muy viejo que nunca había abierto, no se porque pero me da la impresión de que tiene mucho que ver con este fenómeno- decía un vendedor en una tienda de regalos nada atractiva.

Los tres habían llegado a la última tienda, coincidiendo que esta era la única (y torpe) pista obtenida hasta ahora. Y pensándolo bien, el resto de pistas eran mas relacionados con leyendas del pueblo y ovnis…

– ¿Y que con eso?- era Kanda quien bruscamente preguntaba.

–Pues yo nunca lo abrí, pero lo vendí. Estoy seguro que la persona que lo compro lo abrió y paso esto.

Todos se quedaron callados, realmente aburridos, no era la clase de pista fiable a la cual dar seguimiento. Pero no les quedo de otra, salieron a revisar los alrededores de la siguiente plaza separándose con la esperanza de encontrar algo verdadero.

Pero nada o eso pensó Allen hasta que topó con una niña que lloraba desconsolada en la esquina de la plaza, frente a un barrio donde comenzaban las casas.

Siendo el tan caballeroso y amable se detuvo a preguntar si podía ayudarle. La niña le miró con sus ojos llorosos y le dijo fuerte y claro –yo se porque está esta luz- y se echó a llorar mas fuertemente.

Allen Walker busco con la vista encontrar al buscador y a Kanda, pero solo pudo dar con el samurai quien hizo mala cara al ver que el muchacho le hacia señas de que se acercara.

– ¿Puedes decirme por qué?- le preguntó suavemente el de cabellos blancos y la pequeña asintió, Kanda y Walker vieron como la niña se levantaba del suelo en que estaba sentada y los guío hasta una casa varias cuadras delante de la plaza –es ahí- dijo la niña al detenerse –en esa casa hay un cofre que se me cayo, la luz salió y yo no supe que hacer, tengo miedo de acercarme- la niña volvió a romper en llanto –mi mamá se va a enojar conmigo- se fue corriendo dejando confundidos a los dos jóvenes que no hicieron nada por detenerla.

No les quedo de otra que entrar y ver por sus propios ojos el relato de la niña.

La casa estaba completamente descuidada, eso era visible. Unas tablas tapaban las ventanas y las paredes y puerta se encontraban rayadas, posiblemente por bándalos, la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta y descubría en su interior un piso sucio, a parte de que no había mueble alguno en su interior, por la cantidad de polvo en el suelo, se podía decir que no llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada.

Caminaron en el interior con dificultad, la luz era mas espesa y mas calida ahí dentro, señal de que no estaban equivocados, pero a aparte de eso un "algo" apareció en su interior, era como si todas sus emociones se agolparan en un solo instante, resistiéndose a no mostrarse débiles el uno frente al otro continuaron buscando el popular cofre.

Y conforme se acercaban sus corazones se suavizaban, Allen fue el primero en permitir que unas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y Kanda después le siguió, ni que decir que ambos se avergonzaban de si mismos, al grado de que no querían mirarse por temor a cualquier comentario negativo que pudiesen recibir.

No pudieron caminar más debido a que el ojo del joven Walker se activo señalándoles que mas akuma se acercaban a ellos. Tuvieron que dejar la casa para ir a destruir a los desgraciados akuma, eran tres de segundo nivel y cinco mas de nivel uno.

Destruyeron con facilidad a los de mas bajo nivel, pero especialmente dos de segundo nivel eran bastante rápidos que les hacían fallar sus ataques un par de veces, y hubieran acabado con mas rapidez de no ser porque Allen descubrió en Kanda algo que no había notado dentro de la casa, al parecer, no solo él había llorado y se notaba por los pequeños surcos marcados por el polvo levantado durante la batalla, sino que Kanda también tenía un par marcados en su bello rostro y no solo eso, justo en el momento en le vio pudo percatarse de otra lagrima que resbalaba y en un instante fue borrada por una mano que la borraba inmediatamente. Tan absorto estaba que no vio al akuma que estaba por atacarle, a penas iba a reaccionar cuando vio a Yu Kanda quien se había interpuesto entre él y la criatura, frenándola – ¿Qué demonios haces idiota?- le grito dándole la espalda.

Allen ofendido preparo su arma y le disparo destruyendo al último que quedaba; ni siquiera se había enterado de cuando el samurai había destruido al otro, pero se disculpaba reconociendo que era un hecho paranormal ver aquella expresión de tristeza fluyendo deliberadamente en el ahora realmente bello rostro de Kanda _"me estaré volviendo loco…" _se decía,inevitablemente se puso a recordar su primer misión con el exorcista Yu Kanda, cuando el detuvo el ataque de aquel akuma, justo como lo había hecho en esta ocasión y un nuevo sonrojo apareció –estúpido _moyashi _vamos por el cofre de una maldita vez- su grave voz le saco de su ensoñación.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos respiraron muy profundamente antes de decidirse a entrar. Las sensaciones regresaron al instante, uno tras otro sentimiento iban apareciendo, desde una fuerte nostalgia hasta que llegaron a donde la luz les era tan intensa e irresistible que se miraban inseguros de seguir o no, ya que sus cuerpos se comenzaban a mover torpemente en una lucha por contenerse ante la aparición de el sentimiento mas temido de todos, el amor.

Era substancialmente en un cuarto donde se vieron mas afectados, el cuarto de la verdadera luz, ya no pudieron resistirse más y se tomaron de la mano caminando hasta el cofre que yacía como la niña lo había dicho: tirado en el suelo abierto.

La mano de Kanda apretaba muy fuertemente la de Allen, de hecho la acariciaba tan tiernamente que Allen se enrojeció completamente – ¿Qué nos esta pasando Kanda?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba mas a él una vez que quedaron frente al cofre.

–No se…- le contestó muy quedamente. Sus miradas chocaron por unos instantes y luego el menor se arrodillo cerrando el cofre soltando sin desearlo, la mano que tomaba y cerró lentamente la tapa del cofre.

La habitación, las casas, toda la zona que se había afectado por la luz, fue llena de una gran niebla, tan espesa que no lograban ver ni sus propias manos. El británico, con su mala orientación, se alarmo bastante intentando buscar por todos lados a su compañero.

Fue el mismo Kanda el que lo encontró _"Es ahora o nunca" _pensó el de cabello largo, ya familiarizado por sus entrenamientos a moverse aun sin ver nada se deslizo hasta donde sabía que estaba el niño que no dejaba de hacer escándalo y sin previo aviso le sostuvo por la mandíbula atrayéndolo hasta sí para besarle atrevidamente, solo pudo escuchar un quejido de sorpresa y luego unas manos apartándolo bruscamente – ¿Quién esta ahí?- le pregunto el niño dando manotazos en el aire – ¿Dónde estás Kanda?- insistió en encontrarle.

–Aquí _moyashi- _le susurro al oído, ganándose otro sobresalto en el menor.

–No me asustes _Bakanda_- chillo, pero fue nuevamente tomado y otro beso más fue robado – ¿Kan-Kanda?- su voz tembló.

–No entiendo porque un estúpido brote de habas consiguió formar parte de mi familia…- su voz era tan queda y sus palabras tan irreales. Walker deseaba que la niebla se fuera para poder asegurarse de que no fuera un impostor, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue atrapar un brazo del mayor, que logro identificar como de Kanda y solo por curiosidad, por estar seguro de que era él se lanzó a abrazarle.

Pudo notar que si era Kanda al rozar con su cara el uniforme del mayor, sus manos se movieron hacia arriba chocando con los largos cabellos de el otro –si eres tu- murmuro, estrechándolo.

Kanda no se resistió más y se separo del niño para besarle una vez mas, esta vez de una forma mas intensa y correspondida, recorriendo ansiosamente con su lengua la comisura de sus delicados labios, tomando su cintura y apresándola para sentirle mas cerca, el niño solo podía tomarle del cuello, dándole a entender que deseaba sentir aun mas esa húmeda sensación tan deliciosa y después se detuvieron aun hundidos en un fuerte abrazo, con sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, sus rostros ruborizados.

Hasta que la niebla desapareció y abrieron sus ojos.

Se separaron inmediatamente desviando sus miradas, totalmente azorados por sus acciones cometidas.

Ni uno habló ni se movió durante un corto tiempo que parecía eterno. Hasta que Allen recogió el cofre ya cerrado del suelo, no era grande, era más bien pequeño, del tamaño justo para guardar una inocencia. Salieron en mutismo de la casa y caminaron hasta el hotel.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, ahora si era posible notar que comenzaba a anochecer, la gente lloraba de alegría por las calles, diciendo algo así como que los ayudantes de santa habían ido a llevarles la navidad, claramente les hacia falta dormir…

Yu Kanda no tenía el valor de mirar al otro exorcista y decirle "sabes que, no me importa lo que pienses a mi me gusto mucho todo lo que sentí en esa niebla y lo volveré a hacer", era tan malditamente vergonzoso, trataba de lucir indiferente. Y estaba completamente que solo estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Allen caminaba mirando al suelo y luego al cofre, tratando de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en esa casa. Pero sus pensamientos se movían descontrolados a aquellas sensaciones, esas palabras, esas emociones, eran tan intensas que su corazón aun latía rápidamente con el solo recuerdo, miró de reojo a su compañero, que le evitaba de todas las formas y se preguntó si solo él se sentía aquella atracción.

Un lapso mas y llegaron al hotel, al menos dormirían separados y no tendrían que verse más. Agradecieron que el buscador no notara nada en ellos y que les permitiera irse a descansar sin hacer mas preguntas.

Una vez separados millones de preguntas asomaban en sus mentes sobre lo ocurrido. Allen se tiro en su cama cubriéndose la cara con una almohada, esto era tan, tan ¿Malo? ¿Agradable? Ni siquiera podía resolver esa pregunta, solo sabía bien algo, que le había gustado mucho y que si se le volvía a presentar la oportunidad… _"¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?!" _se despejo la cara para respirar con mas profundidad, _"Solo fue un beso, no es nada" _eso sería todo, de no ser por que ese "solo beso" fue con el gruñón, antisocial Yu Kanda.

Y Kanda, el ahora era el que no lograba simplemente acostarse y punto, a pesar de que ya lo había intentado (como seis veces ya) y era el colmo que con solo cerrar sus ojos esas sensaciones regresaban.

Debía reconocer que aprovecho la ausencia de visibilidad para arrojarse sobre el niño, pero jamás imagino que sería correspondido, esperaba un rechazo total, un golpe, mas odio a su persona pero nada de eso había pasado. Eso precisamente era lo que le fastidiaba, que por culpa del condenado _moyashi _no pudiera dejar de sentirse tan ansioso, sus manos sudaban con solo pensar que había logrado besarle y tocarle sin resistencia alguna, y le había encantado todo eso.

Se puso de pie y salio de su cuarto deteniéndose frente a la puerta del pequeño de ojos plateados, pensaba que debía tocar la puerta, pero su instinto le llevo a girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Ahora el que había olvidado poner seguro había sido el mismo Allen.

Allen Walker escucho que su puerta se abrió y se descobijo para revisar quien había sido. Pero en lugar de eso sus labios fueron tomados por otros y un cuerpo se coloco sobre él. Automáticamente cerró sus ojos, reconociendo a quien le besaba tan sagazmente. Separó sus labios para permitir que una lengua ajena entrara en su cavidad bucal saboreándola y enredándose con su propia lengua, la sensación de algo prohibido era tan placentero, un secreto, un beso era mas valioso de lo que llegó a pensar, un cosquilleo en su estomago que le hacia estremecer, levemente su cuerpo temblaba ante tanta emoción.

Kanda dejo escapar una hilera de saliva hacia esa boca debajo de la suya y pudo escuchar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa provenir de esos labios.

Luego se separo del mas joven susurrándole un "buenas noches" y se marcho satisfecho, pero ahora dejando a un Allen mas confundido y anhelante.

Durante el viaje de regreso de vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban abochornadas pero con mucho significado –sabes…- fue Allen quien se atrevió a hablar –yo Kanda…- no estaba muy seguro de lo que deseaba decir, pero se decía, "mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso" –también te considero de mi familia- soltó sin mas.

Kanda no le dijo nada, le miro sin alguna expresión en su cara. Pero le tomó del brazo acercándolo a él bruscamente y susurrarle –vivir es hermoso- para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. El rostro sonrojado y sonriente de Allen fue el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en mucho tiempo. Agradeció que nadie les mirara.

En definitiva Allen logro entender a lo que se refería Kanda y lo que quiso decir Mana Walker al decirle que su familia era con quienes vivía… ¿Había alguien mas en su vida que aquellos que le esperaban en la sede? Kanda, si, pero ¿Alguien mas? Por fin se sintió que ya no estaría pecando contra las enseñanzas de su padre. Pudo reposar en aquellos brazos que ahora le abrazaban sin pena alguna… no sabía si esa sería la última vez que podría sonreír con la misma libertad o ese sería el último instante de paz que tendría, sinceramente no quería pensar en ello y esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuera así.

**Originalmente este one-shot (que raramente es navideño) fue escrito para un concurso que esta organizando la señorita Gravity Girl, así que también podrán encontrarlo a partir del 1 de enero en "esa" parte (risas).**

**Se que es raro que me atreva a publicar fanfic (salvo el raro que tengo de x-1999) pero me pareció tan linda la idea… **

**Tal vez mas adelante me atreva a publicar otros fanfic de esta serie que tengo escritos, no lo se…**


End file.
